Con dos cojones, aunque sean pequeños
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Toma título xD Nadie me ha obligado a escribir este fic, ha sido por voluntad propia y estoy orgullosa de haberlo hecho. Es slash y por el título puede darse a entender quienes son los protas pero para quien no lo tenga claro...Que lo lea...


¡TOMA FIC! A ver que os parece. Os voy a decir porque lo he escrito:

1. Porque estos dos nunca los hemos slasheado  
2. Porque materialmente lo veía improvable y me gustan los retos  
3. Porque me ha salido de las narices ya que hoy cumplí los 18 xD

PS: Que os guste o no ya, los dejo en vuestros comentarios. Lo he intentado mirar por el lado de que eso se puede hacer depende de con el cuidado con el que sea haga, así que sí, lo veo probable.

PS2: Dylan es Hornswoggle, para más inrri.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dylan andaba nervioso por el vestuario, depende de como se mirara, aquella iba a ser su primera vez y estaba nervioso, bueno más bien histérico.

- ¿Me estabas esperando? - le preguntó uno saliendo del baño del bar

- Sí... ¿Vamos? - preguntó

- Sí claro, antes espera. Nos tenemos que pasar por un sex-shop, no quiero que... Pueda que te haga daño y no quiero... Compremos si eso lubricante y otras cosas, ¿vale?

- Como tú veas... - dijo Dylan rojo

Noble sonrió y le apoyó una mano en la cabeza. Caminaron por las calles de noche y entraron a un sex-shop. Era bastante grande, con todo blanco y lleno de estanterías, estaba iluminado por alógenos.

El mayor, se fue para lo que buscaba, lubricantes.

- Parece que te conoces esto como la palma de tú mano... - comentó Dylan

Noble rió.

- He venido muchas veces aquí. - dijo sonriendo y fue a la estantería donde compró dos consoladores, uno pequeño y fino y otro normal. - Solo por si acaso... - dijo a modo de respuesta por la cara de Dylan.

- Aaaah... Vale... - dijo sonriendo

- Es que tengo miedo ha hacerte daño... - repitió

- ¿Tan grande es eso?

- Hombre... No sé... Con una persona de estatura estándar no, pero contigo no sé...

- ¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo conmigo?

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Eso no se duda! - exclamó a su defensa

- Vale. - dijo Dylan riendo - Solo por preguntar...

Llevaban varios meses de noviazgo y aún no habían querido hacer nada por qué podría pasar, Noble no quería hacerle daño por el tamaño así que había sido el que se había negado. Pero cuando estuvieron completamente informado de como podrían hacerlo y de que podría pasar si saliera algo mal, estuvieron dispuestos.

Pagaron y se fueron a un hotel donde reservaron una suite bastante grande. Llegaron y dejaron las cosas sobre la cama, se asomaron al balcón. Todo eran vistas a la ciudad.

Noble se sentó en una silla y Dylan lo hizo en sus rodillas.

- Te veo decidido... - dijo Noble riendo

- ¿Yo? Siempre he sido así... - dijo riendo y le besó

Noble le devolvió el beso cogiéndole de la nuca. Los labios del pequeño sabían a caramelo dulce, le gustaba muchísimo.

Dylan bajó por el cuello de Noble y comenzó a pasar la lengua por la yugular para luego depositar suaves besos. El otro suspiró y le quitó la camiseta al pequeño.

Pasó una mano por el torso mientras volvía a dedicarse a sus labios.

- Te quiero... - susurró

- Yo también te quiero. - respondió Dylan

Este le despojó de la camiseta a su acompañante y comenzó a besarle el torso, dedicándose en cada lunar, en un pezón y en el otro, bajándose de sus rodillas para poder hundir la lengua en el ombligo agachándose un poco.

- Vamos a la cama... - pidió levantándole la cabeza a Dylan

Este le respondió con una sonrisa, se puso en pie y tiró de la mano de Noble hasta que lo llevó en la cama, le dio un pequeño empujón quedando ambos a la misma altura. Noble le volvió a poner las manos en la cabeza y pegó de nuevo los labios a los de Dylan, pasando las manos por el rostro hasta dirigirlas al pantalón que se lo desabrochó con facilidad.

Dylan desabrochó el cinturón de Noble y le quitó los pantalones con un poco de impaciencia.

- Sh... - pidió Noble - Tenemos toda la noche... - recordó

Cuando ambos estuvieron con solo los boxers se tumbaron en la cama. Dylan sobre Noble. Mordisqueó el cuello, el lóbulo de la oreja... Pasó la lengua por todo el torso hasta la goma elástica de los calzoncillos de Noble.

Pasó un dedo por dentro de ellos y finalmente se los quitó. Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- Anda... - logró decir

Noble rió. Dylan la cogió con ambas manos y comenzó a moverla de arriba abajo. Pasando las manos por todo el tronco y un poco más allá del frenillo.

Noble se agarró a las sábanas y gimió, empujando hacia delante un poco por la sensación. Dylan sonrió, se mojó los labios e introdujo parte del glande en su boca.

Noble ahogó un gemido en su garganta.

- Dios... Más... - logró decir

Dylan rió y volvió, no cabía entera así que se la sacó para poder recorrer con la lengua el tronco. Aunque jamás había hecho aquello, el chaval parecía que tenía experiencia, antes de que algo sucediera, paró en seco.

- Oye que... - se quejó Noble

Dylan se apoyó encima de él hasta quedarse a la altura de los ojos.

- Nene quiere más... - dijo tocando suavemente con el pie a lo que acababa de lamer

- ¿Seguro? - preguntó un poco preocupado

- Claro... - dijo Dylan rojo

Noble sonrió con un poco de nervioso, cambió las posiciones y se arrodilló a los pies de este, le quitó los calzoncillos y sonrió.

- Mira tú que cuca es... - comentó sonriendo

- Jo... - dijo Dylan poniéndose rojo

Volvieron a cambiar posiciones y Noble se quedó de espaldas al colchón con Dylan sentado sobre él, al estar incorporado podía mirarle por encima del hombro. Aún así, no quitó las manos de donde estaba.

- Me encanta. - susurró besándole el cuello

La movió un poco, a pesar de tener una erección, era pequeña y eso hacía que Noble se asustara un poco pues no quería tirar demasiado y que pasara algo. Así que lo hacía con lentitud y con mucho cariño.

- Podríamos... - comentó Dylan y se movió un poco para frotar el miembro de Noble con su entrada

- Sí... - comentó en un gemido y alcanzó la bolsa. - Creo que lo primero será estimular lo suficiente hasta que...

- Tú hazlo... - pidió Dylan

Y así lo hizo, Noble puso a Dylan de costado espaldas a el, con buen lubricante en los dedos fue haciendo círculos alrededor de la entrada de Dylan, dilatándola. Este suspiraba de placer y pedía más, pero Noble quería cerciorarse de que iba a ir todo bien.

Cuando creyó que era suficiente, pasó a meter un dedo. Dylan tosió en parte porque le dolió un poco. Noble lo dejó allí un poco y comenzó a moverlo en círculos, tomándose su tiempo para dilatar la cavidad. A él primer dedo le siguió un segundo y tercero que repitieron la misma operación.

- Creo que ya puedo... - comentó

- Hazlo ya por favor... - pidió Dylan con emergencia.

Noble asintió, con una buena cantidad se lubricó y metió el glande en la entrada de Dylan, este se abrazó a la almohada que tenía enfrente.

- ¿Te duele? - preguntó Noble sin moverse

- Tú sigue. - pidió Dylan

Este asintió y apoyándose en el colchón, para no echar todo su peso sobre el pequeño, fue entrando poco a poco. Dylan tenía los ojos apretados al máximo, dolía, le dolía mucho e incluso tenía ganas de gritar, las lágrimas estaban a punto de salírsele de los ojos, pero no quería hacerlo. Sabía que se acostumbraría y el dolor se convertiría en placer, además que si se quejaba, Noble pararía y no quería eso.

Cuando este estuvo una vez dentro esperó, esperó bastante besándole el cuello a Dylan, esperando relajándolo, esperando que se acostumbrara y se le pasara el dolor.

- Ya... - pidió Dylan con un hilo de voz cuando estuvo preparado

- De acuerdo cariño. - dijo este y comenzó a moverse

Al poco, Dylan reemplazó el dolor por los gemidos, era grandioso, y Noble estaba poniendo tantísimo cuidado que apenas molestaba. Además de que le masturbaba con suavidad y eso hacía que se sintiera en el mismo cielo.

Pasó el tiempo y Dylan se corrió, Noble al sentir aquello lo hizo dentro de Dylan, al ser corto ese sitio provocó que el semen saliera por los lados de la entrada, pero eso solo provocó que Dylan gimiera más cuando se tocó y notó aquel líquido caliente y blanco perla allí.

- Creo que deberíamos de haberlo hecho antes... - dijo acomodándose en el pecho de su pareja

- Yo creo que también... - musitó Noble besándole la frente


End file.
